A Mother's Yang
by sxTweetyBirdxm
Summary: Once every thousand years, two mythical spirits of balance descend onto the earth. Upon arrival, these spirits take a particular interest in the young Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. However, is their something deeper than simple interest? Also, is there some connection between them and Chase Young's appearance following Japan's ceremonial Cherry Blossom's Festival?
1. Prologue - Shadow of Yin

**(Notes:)** Whether you're simply browsing or are very interested in my story, I would like to thank you for taking time to read my story. I really hope you enjoy my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction, and will continue until the very end. I will begin your reading adventure with sxTweetyBirdxm with the disclaimer of I do not own Xiaolin Showdown (but I do own the character: Shadow of Yin).

Prologue – Shadow of Yin

An artificial glow of blue and shining white danced gracefully about the snowy marble flooring within the eloquent yet mysterious lair belonging to the evil Heylin Prince of Darkness: Chase Young. He – in lotus position – levitated a few inches above the cold floor with a jungle cat contently curled at his feet. His mind was focused on nothing in particular. Rather, he was just enjoying the silence that accompanied isolation. Moments before reaching a perfect internal balance, a painful screech disrupted his concentration.

"What do you want, witch?" Chase, without so much as opening an eye, inquired irritably. Leaning against one of the many pillars decorating Chase Young's throne room, rested the evil Heylin Witch: Wuya. She was lazily dragging her long nails across an adorning stain-glass window in an effort to acquire the handsome warrior's attention.

"I'm soooo bored!" Wuya whined triumphantly tossing her thin arms around Chase's neck; her lustrous red-hair entangling itself into his silken black locks. Disgusted, Chase rose and immediately dislodged Wuya from around him, and crudely shoved her away. With the limited skill she possessed, Wuya remained upright. Unfortunately for the witch, in an effort to do so, she trod atop the jungle cat's twitching tail. The cat let out a startled yelp before turning on Wuya with a vicious snarl. "Now, now kitty…" She chuckled nervously. Despite being the most feared witch in legends, without her powers, Wuya was completely defenseless. Claws extended, the big cat swatted maliciously into her arm, producing bits of black fabric and blood. The wound wasn't deep, but it satisfied the beast all the same. He snuffed as if mocking her before returning to his master's feet, who was now perched atop his throne, and purred loudly when Chase gave the cat his desired attention. Wuya critically examined her torn and stained sleeve with much distaste.

_Great! Now my favorite dress is ruined._ She thought bitterly. Typically, a tattered dress pleased the ancient witch because it meant she was required to go shopping for a new one. However, after a little "incident" on her last outing, Chase banded her from such exertions unless he deemed it "absolutely necessary." Regrettably, their personal definition of the term couldn't contrast anymore than it already did.

Chase Young's gleaming golden dragon eyes bore into the Heylin witch with much repugnance. Even though he agreed to remain allies "for the sake of evil," he could hardly deal with her constant badgering. If there was no Sheng Gong Wu to keep her occupied, Wuya would often shift between moping about and becoming overly clingy "Isn't there a Sheng Gong Wu you could be hunting for?" He snarled at the discontented witch.

"Why?" She snickered wickedly. "Does the famed Prince of Darkness require 'useless trinkets.'"

"No," He spoke curtly. "I simply want you to leave my presence."

Wuya hissed, baring her front fangs, with disdain. "My, my, haven't we grown cocky!" Her words drenched with venom. "Just remember that without my help-!"

"Shh," Chase growled softly, partly rising from his throne, with a hand – palm out – extended; the jungle cat rose to its full height while an apprehensive snarl formed in the back of its throat. Wuya abided by Chase's command. Not because she felt any inclination to do so, but because she, too, felt an ominous presence approaching.

Suddenly, the artificial light faltered and all went black; the only noticeable colors within the darkness were the gold and green of the Heylins' eyes. Nevertheless, as quickly as the light had vanished, it resumed. However, a dark purplish tint merged with the blue glow and shining white that left an eerie feel in the surrounding atmosphere.

As if contributing to the uneasy air, a loose gale howled; steadily beating upon the throne room's entrance. Slowly, the tempest's pounding became increasingly heavier. All the while, the menacing presence drew closer and closer….

_BOOM!_ Chunks of stone and splintered wood glided across the smooth flooring, and a gaping hole replaced the room's fortified gate. Wuya lunged upward. The entry's parts narrowly missing her. However, an abrupt pain ruptured throughout her being. She tightly gripped the fabric above her chest as if it would loosen her agony, but it did nothing. Wuya's focus was lost amongst her anguish, and she crashed onto the floor.

Chase Young, in contrast, appeared perfectly well. Unlike Wuya, he had encountered the approaching creature at least twice before; thus he was familiar with the pain – the fear – she brought with her. Despite his appearance, however, Chase, nor any other creature, could have fully grasped the intense emotions that were suddenly inflicted upon them. He merely hid the writhing hatred behind a calm complexion. Then, unexpectedly, everything grew unnaturally still. This stillness might have been calming if not for the lingering malice and the developing pain.

From the cavernous opening, emerged the creature that conveyed this internal chaos. However, calling this being a creature was being generous for she was nothing more than a solid shadow. Her head was shaped like that of a tiger while the rest of her body contorted into a mass of darkness that fanned out all around her. Despite the being's simple structure, two distinct features were clearly seen; even if one was absorbed in their own pain. The shadow's eyes burned an unnaturally deep crimson color. Above the flames, resting upon her forehead's center, an ivory moon shone with tranquility.

Still seated atop his throne, Chase Young observed the shadow drawing nearer to him; her crimson eyes never breaking away from the gold of his.

"A thousand years have past and you haven't changed a bit." Chase smirked confidently.

_"You cannot fool me, Chase Young. Although, you appear unaffected by my presence, I can see the fear hidden within your eyes." _A sound, belonging to neither that of any creature nor human upon the earth, was emitted from the beast. Chase's gaze narrowed.

"What do you want?" He sighed in hopes to deteriorate his forming headache. "I know you're not simply here to 'catch up.'"

_"I want my body back, and you're going to help me." _She responded; her tone shifting between immense pain and pure hatred.

"And why should I help you?" Chase questioned.

_"Insolent, boy!" _The creature hissed; a sound that all mortal men should fear. _"You should be honored that I ask for your assistance!" _

Chase only smirked defiantly; a gesture he realized he'd regret later. "You're wasting my time. Get out." A force, stronger than the previous emotions she emanated, suddenly integrated within the abnormal atmosphere. Blindingly bright colors merged before Chase Young's vision, and he could no longer hold his own. The mighty Prince of Darkness fell onto the marble flooring in an excruciating agony he'd only experienced once before. His palace trembled violently; rocks loosened and light-fixtures shattered upon contact with the shuddering foundation. From beneath the cracking ground erupted large pillars of flame and steaming geysers. "Fine, I'll help." Chase breathed out in anguish. His voice was little more than above a whisper, but that was all the creature needed. His palace became still and the chaos ceased. Although the pain continued, it was faint enough that Chase could rise.

_"Wise choice." _She laughed bitterly.

"Where do I find your body?" He coughed; the cracking of his voice pleased the shadow.

_"A day's walk from Tokyo, outside the small village of Karmakura, there lies a forgotten temple known as Murō-ji. Beneath Murō-ji are a series of underground passageways. Somewhere within those tunnels is a room that holds my body."_

"How will I locate your body?" Chase asked while carefully repositioning himself atop his throne. 

_"With this."_ Radiating from the center of her head, the ivory moon's brilliance momentarily brightened as an object emerged from the light. Using a swift motion, the shadow tossed the item at Chase who caught it without hindrance. In his grasp was an elegant necklace. Held by a silver chain, a small pendant glittered softly. One side of the pendant held a painted cherry blossom laid in full bloom; while the other side was shaded a deep black with a small white dot decorating the center. _"However, the power of that pendant alone will do you no good. You will also need its twin."_

"Alright, where do I find it?" Chase inquired with a faint groan; his task seemed to be growing more daunting with each passing moment. The shadow chuckled in response. "And what do you find so funny?" Chase bit down hard upon his tongue in an effort to keep himself from growling.

_"This pendant is not one to be found, but received. However, because you and I do not descend from the same family line, the necklace will not work for you anyway."_

"So then how do you expect me to retrieve your body!" Chase roared and leapt from his throne in a fury; his body began morphing into the beast that was hidden beneath his human skin.

_"Calm yourself, Chase Young. On the day of Japan's Cherry Blossom Festival, the twin pendent will be given away, and the receiver will be your key to finding my body."_

"And who _exactly_ will be given that pendant." Chase fell back into his throne with an irritable breath.

_"Do not fear, Chase Young, you are very familiar with my sister's daughter." _

- sxTBxm -

From her awkward position upon the ground, Wuya rose with a groan. As her eyes finally adjusted to the artificial glow of blue and shining white light, she gasped in shock regarding her surroundings. The throne room was a disaster with large pieces of rubble scattered about, and great cracks lining the floor and walls.

"I-is it gone." Wuya asked, her eyes wearily darting about the room, as she approached Chase. He was still atop his throne and was fingering a foreign object to the Heylin witch. It looked to be a necklace of some sort.

"Yes, she's gone." His voice sounded extremely tired as if he had finished a long, difficult battle.

"What was that thing?" Wuya shuttered; she only caught a glimpse of the creature but it frightened her all the same.

"That, Wuya, was the Shadow of Yin."

**(Notes:)** Thank you once more for beginning my story. I would like to apologize for those who began with Chapter One because I developed the Prologue a few days after I published in order to help explain later events.


	2. Chapter 1 - Emotional Balance

Chapter One – Emotional Balance

Everything went black…

Lightly colored spots danced about my vision as I felt myself grow dizzy. I simply could not suffocate my lungs any longer. However, if I was determined to win, then I had no choice but to overcome my body's plead for air. Only a little bit longer and I would emerge victorious. Unfortunately, the sweet-taste of victory would not grace my lips today. The spots within my sight united with each other until a thick layer of darkness blinded me, and my fleeting consciousness could hold its own no longer. Above my closed lids, an intense light flashed as my abnormal surrounds returned to normal.

Water glistened about my small, pale figure as I broke the ocean's surface; quickly regaining my lost consciousness. My raven hair, styled in a plain ponytail, dispersed into thick strands as I struggled to keep my head above the choppy waves. I coughed heavily as a pair of strong arms helped to keep me afloat.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Raimundo asked as he struggled to keep us both from sinking. My throat, still congested with salty sea water, closed itself off which prevented any words from escaping past my ruby lips. All I could do was nod.

With his free arm, Raimundo paddled through the crystal blue until we wadded alongside a small, wooden fisherman's boat. A broad shadow was cast over me as Clay, with Omi lingering behind him, stood above us. He bent down and scooped both Raimundo and I from the water's icy depths with ease. Once supported by a solid surface, I began to cough up the last little bits of ocean water swirling inside my lungs. My friends backed away as far as they could go without the boat tipping over until my coughing fits had seized at last.

My diminishing strength immediately began to rejuvenate itself as I took a moment to bask in the sun's warm glow.

"You sure you're alright, Kimiko? You're lookin' mighty pale." Clay asked; his Texan accent as thick as ever. I nodded once again. My throat was still far too dry to allow me to speak quite yet.

"Don't worry, Kimiko," Omi chirped, giving me a gentle pat upon the shoulder, "Your defeat is not most shameful. It says right here that females have smaller lungs. That is why they are often _very_ quiet." He explained knowledgeably with his Ancient Guide to Females book in hand. I felt my face slowly redden with rage. Omi had yet to fail at irritating me with his innocent yet offensive female remarks.

Nevertheless, there was one person that was an even a bigger pain than Omi and his useless book. As if on cue, the distinct buzzing of metal chopping air roared in our ears as a scrawny figure put himself in between me and my healing sun.

Jack Spicer.

He smirked evilly, well, as best as he could anyway, down upon us. His crimson hair glowed auspiciously with the afternoon light while his pale complexion contrasted greatly.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, has once again triumphed over the Xiaolin losers!" He pronounced in a girlish tone with three Sheng Gong Wu bundled in his arms. He attempted to follow with a maniacal laughter, but began hacking up bits of water he'd accidentally consumed during the showdown instead.

Losing to Spicer was humiliating. I watched in anger as he flew away, laughing fiendishly once again, with our Sheng Gong Wu in hand. All I had to do was hold my breath! However, even that simple task proved too difficult for me. Because of my failure, Jack had claimed the Eagle Eye and the new Wu from us. It was nothing less than pathetic.

"Don't feel bad, kid." Dojo, slithering from underneath Clay's prized ten-gallon hat, tried to comfort me. "Water isn't your element."

"No, it is mine!" Omi exclaimed boastingly as his head swelled up to twice its normal size. I grit my teeth in aggravation and permitted my eyes to speak for me. Omi's head shrunk back down to size as he ducked behind Clay while Dojo climbed rapidly back into the safety of Clay's hat. _If looks could kill_, I read from their expressions. Clay gulped, then cautiously took a step forward to scoop up the oars, and began the grunt work of paddling back to shore.

Sensing that my mood was not going to improve, Raimundo decided to hasten up the journey. I faintly heard him whisper "wind" behind me. Suddenly, the boat propelled forward across the glass surface faster than Clay could have rowed. I smiled softly for Rai's quick thinking, but scowled at the thought to why the idea had come to him in the first place. I _really _needed to keep my temper in check. Just because I was destined to be the Dragon Warrior of Fire didn't excuse me from having a hot head. Rage was the emotion of evil, the emotion of the Heylin. Even though the human kind required such an emotion to keep the world in balance, I tended to use it too often.

We reached the shore in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately, Raimundo was caught off guard by the little time our excursion took. He couldn't even breath out a warning, let alone stop the wind, before the little boat collided with the sandy shore. Upon impact, the nose of the vessel exploded into thousands of tiny splinters.

I witnessed my surroundings collide together in a colorless blur as I skidded across the uneven surface. Once I came to a stop, my body lay stunned in an awkward position among the coarsely sanded mounds. It took several minutes before I regained my bearings, and even longer until a numbing pain released me from a dazed state. Gingerly, I began to pick myself up but found it exceedingly difficult.

"You alright, Kimiko?" Clay asked as he rushed to my side.

"I believe so." I whispered through clenched teeth. Clay supported me with a gentle hand as I attempted to stand up. However, when I was on my feet, I swayed dangerously back-and-forth. If he wasn't there to catch my shoulders then I would have surely tumbled back onto the ground.

"You sure you're alright?" He inquired. My muddled mind could not form a proper response as my glazed sapphire eyes met his anxious baby blue one. To my dismay, the longer I held Clay's gaze the more his figure began to double. I immediately dropped my eyes. Once again, I tried to grasp ahold of my bearings but to no avail.

"Clay!" Omi called causing both of us to jump. "Is our friend Kimiko alright?" Slowly, I raised my head to follow the sound of Omi's voice. He was a short distance away trying to assist Raimundo. Rai's head was at least a foot beneath the sandy surface with Omi tugging fiercely at his flailing legs.

"Yeah. She's alright, Lil' Bubby, just a bit dazed." Clay responded with a slight smile as he observed the spectacle.

"Clay, you're covered in sand." I speculated as my mind, still somewhat in disarray, re-grasped the meaning of syntax.

"Not as much as you." He chuckled. My vision finally cleared up which allowed me to take notice of myself since we crashed. White, gritty sand was plastered upon my body including the tangled mess of my hair. My designer tankini top and swim shorts were littered with tiny tears around the hem. Droplets of crystal and crimson clung tightly to my skin causing it to glitter among the specs of sand.

My face twisted in disgust toward my pitiful state. However, before I could make a comment, a raspy scream echoed throughout our eardrums.

_Pop!_ Omi, with assists from the startling shriek, successfully freed Raimundo from his sandy headlock. Unfortunately, the force was too great for him and Omi rolled a fairly good distance away. As soon as he halted, he immediately sprawled out on his back as swirls replaced his eyes and little stars danced about his head. Meanwhile, Rai dramatically inhaled a big gulp of air while, simultaneously, spitting out flecks of beach.

"Out of all the battles, traps, and having to clean Dojo's litter box," Rai shuttered at the last part. "I was almost done in by a pile of dirt!" He gasped in disbelief; his jaded eyes widening as tints of blue colored his unusually pale face. Clay and I might've laughed sympathetically for our friend, but a flicker of movement demanded our full attention.

A little man, who had uttered the shriek and ultimately saved Raimundo, tottered toward us along the water's edge. He was only a few feet taller than Omi but certainly not as fit. A round belly painfully stretched out his white tank-top and spilled over his waist. His cargo shorts appeared uncomfortably tight around his chubby thighs. Beneath a shaggy beard, the man's tan face shaded into a beet red as he huffed his way over to us.

As the man approached us, he began yelling something in the land's native tongue while drastically waving his arms in the air and gesturing towards the wreckage. I misplaced my bag earlier which contained my PDA that had a translation app on it, so to me the man was speaking nothing more than gibberish. I glanced at Clay for a help but he appeared as confused as I was. The man bellowed in a language that was distinctly familiar yet completely foreign to us. However, despite my lack of verbal communication, I knew he was trying to talk to me. Once his rant was finished, he plopped down and muttered something to himself.

"Um," I awkwardly stepped toward the stranger. He rambled off a quick sentence before looking up at me expectantly. "Um…I can't understand you." His face went emotionless for a moment as he realized that he couldn't understand me either. The man jumped to his feet, startling me into taking a step back, and began rambling on louder than before. I presumed he was rephrasing his words as if that might help. Nevertheless, when he perceived my blank stare, the man soon gave up.

"He says you owe him." Raimundo translated.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered. We all stood in shock, our eyes transfixed on Raimundo, that he knew what the man was blabbering.

"This gentleman," Rai gestured toward the stranger, "says you owe him for wrecking his boat." The "gentleman" leaped for joy as Raimundo started to converse with him for further details.

"B-but, I don't have any money with me." I stammered as I desperately racked my brain for the location of my purse. "Besides, Rai, you're the one that crashed the boat in the first place."

"Yeah, but you're the one who took it… without permission." Raimundo shot back. I scowled at my companion, but he didn't notice. Raimundo was conversing with the man once more; most likely, he was explaining the absence of money on my part. This news didn't even faze the little man as he turned to me with a knowledgeable smile hanging across his lips. He reached behind his back, seemingly pulling it from thin air, and presented my tan, over-the-shoulder messenger bag.

"Where did you-?" I breathed, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"'Before you begin making accusations,'" Rai interjected smoothly using the stranger's words. "'You tossed your bag on the beach as you took my boat. I figured it was collateral until my vessel was returned to me. If you don't have any cash on you, I suppose there must be something in here worth the damage.'" Once finished, the man dug his greasy, little fat fingers into the largest section of my bag, giving me no time to object.

I held my tongue, making an effort not to succumb to my swelling anger, as he ungraciously searched through my belongings. After what seemed like hours, the man smiled triumphantly as he revealed to us his picked prize: my PDA.

"No!" I objected in a harsher tone than necessary. "I have lipstick that cost more than that dingy little boat, so there is no way you are taking my PDA!" I stamped my foot dramatically and folded my arms across my chest to show my decision was final. Before Rai was given a chance to translate my childish outburst, the man began to whisper menacingly while keeping a fixed glare on me.

Raimundo hesitated a moment, giving the man a skeptic look, then interpreted, "He claims that the boat had been passed down from father fisherman to apprenticed son for over a hundred generations, and that this "little toy" isn't even worth the memories you have destroyed. However, it will have to do."

The man nodded satisfactorily as he witnessed my facial features morph from annoyance to shock them into a blustery fury. Searing heat surged throughout my body while rage coursed strongly through my veins. As my emotional instability heightened, my vision dimmed until the stranger was nothing more than a blurry mass within firing range. I felt intense heat build beneath my fingertips as I menacingly stepped towards the stranger.

Heavy hands fell upon my shoulders creating a dull, tingling sensation where they rested. The sudden pressure forced my vision to clear and my emotions to calm. When I glanced up, I immediately recognized the cloud of disappointment that discolored Clay's eye as he shook his head.

"That'll be enough, Lil' lady." He spoke softly but with the authority of an older brother. I dropped my head shamefully at the thought of what the poor man may have become if my friends hadn't been there to stop me.

"Fine." I huffed in a whisper. I dared not look at the man in fear that my anger would take control again. Instead, I abruptly turned, shaking Clay's hands from my shoulder, and stomped away. I could hear Rai and the man converse a few more words before the others joined me in my trek down the beach.

No words were exchanged between any of us neither while Dojo transformed into his full height nor on the seemingly long flight home. As the temple came into view beneath the clouds and above the trees, the boys were quite relieved. Tension, accompanied by an awkward silence, within the air made them all feel unnerved.

"Why the long faces, young monks?" Master Fung inquired when we landed as he emerged from a shaded tree within the temple grounds. Even though he addressed all of us, I could tell his question was directed at Raimundo. After every hunt since he had become leader, Rai would report our findings and results of the day's search. In addition, whether we were present or not, he would evaluate each of our performances so the Master would be able to adjust training sessions accordingly.

"Maybe you should ask Kimiko." Rai growled softly. With Master Fung as protection, Raimundo felt more inclined to reveal his distaste for my actions of earlier. Master Fung raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking at me questioning. I glared at Raimundo for putting me on the spot with both the temple elders and my comrades' eyes boring into me. I sighed knowing full well I wouldn't be able to "cutesy" my way out of this one.

"Dojo brought us to a beach along the south end of Portugal. Because the area was so vast, Raimundo suggested we split up. As I was searching, I saw Jack Spicer make his way out to sea with his stupid, girlish grin. I was afraid he would get to the Wu first, so I borrowed a boat from this fisherman guy… kind of without asking… and hurriedly followed Spicer a little ways out to sea. When he noticed me, he quickly dived underwater and I followed. There we both touched the Sheng Gong Wu and had a showdown of 'who could hold their breath longer.' Needless to say, I lost and Spicer got away with the Wu." I paused briefly in order to catch my breath. When forced to explain such trivial details, I practiced talking fast and in one breath. Even though it made me appear guilty, every now-and-then a tiny yet crucial detail to my blunder was missed which allowed my punishment to be less severe than it should be. "Using Dojo, the guys met me on the boat I borrowed -"

"You mean stole." Raimundo interjected with a bit of bite in his tone.

"No, borrowed." I snapped irritably. "I was going to return it."

"Last I checked, Kim, you're supposed to return "borrowed" items in mint condition."

"Well, it's not my fault _you _broke it!" With each word, Raimundo's and my voice rose louder and louder, and we moved closer and closer to each other in anger while bits of lightning began to build up in the space between our eyes.

"May I ask Raimundo," Master Fung interrupted while seizing both of us by the shoulder and forced us back. "Why you care so much about Kimiko's "borrowed" boat?" Raimundo dropped his gaze in a show of his refusal to answer. By now, any elder who had not been present when we first arrived surrounded us now to view the spectacle. According to them, although they would never reveal it to Master Fung, the elders enjoyed fights amongst the young for it made their blood boil which caused them to feel young again. "Did she not repay the man for his damaged goods?" Master Fung probed.

"No, she did." Raimundo muttered.

"Is it not 'better to ask forgiveness than permission'? Why are you so angry with Kimiko?"

"She didn't follow my orders, okay!" Raimundo blurted in frustration. "I specifically told everyone not to engage in combat unless one member of the team was with them. But, no! Kimiko decided she was going it lone-wolf!"

"It was _only_ Spicer! Why would I need backup for Jack Spicer!?" I hissed.

"Kimiko." Master Fung's voice was calm yet stern which forced me into complete silence. "Even if it was only Jack Spicer, your leader gave you a command and you disobeyed him." Raimundo snorted in triumph.

"Raimundo." Master Fung spoke with the same sternness. "I understand your anger for Kimiko's disobedience. However, as a _disciplined_ leader, you should have addressed the problem in Portugal quietly instead of announcing her mistakes and hiding behind me for support." I giggled as I watched Raimundo slunk back in mortification. Unfortunately, my giggle just called the Master's attention back on me. "Now, please, everyone return to their duties. Young monks, I wish for you to tally up our remaining Sheng Gong Wu. Once you are done, I want you to set up a few more training dummies, race each other through the obstacle course, and then spare using the long rods… while blindfolded. Oh, and Kimiko, I would like a quick word." I watched the onlookers dispersed towards their designated duties. As my friends walked away, I noticed the pitiful look from Omi, the half-triumphal glare from Raimundo, and the awkward glance from Clay.

I half expected Master Fung to punish me with scrubbing the temple tiles for my defiance, but I wasn't surprised when he began questioning me for further details on our "incident."

"Just as I said Master Fung, I borrowed a boat, chased after Jack, lost the Wu, and had Raimundo destroy it by crashing it into the beach front." I sighed in slight annoyance.

"How did Raimundo crash it into the beach front in the first place?" Master Fung queried. 

"Well, he thought we were moving too slow, so he used his wind power to speed the trip, and he didn't realize how quickly we were coming to the shore."

"What caused his belief that the boat was traveling too slow? Was he simply impatient or was there something else?"

"I suppose he was doing it for my sake. I was cold, wet, and furious for losing to Jack on such an easy showdown. I guess I began to take out my anger on the others…" I faltered. Confessing all of this was embarrassing, even though it was helpful toward my conscious.

"Kimiko," Master Fung's tone lightened up as a sign that the questions were finished, and the lecture was about to begin. "You are familiar with the symbols of Yin and Yang?"

"Yes, Master Fung," I nodded, thinking of the Ying and Yang yo-yos. "They are the elements of love and hate, peace and war, good and evil; the symbols of balance."

"Correct. In every person lies this sense of balance… this balance of grace and anger. Some people excel in grace but lack anger while others-"

"Excel in anger but lack grace." I finished with a self-disappointing mumble.

"Yes, and in order for a person to achieve complete balance within oneself, they must first master these emotions. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do, Master Fung. In order to be a better Dragon, I must first balance the elements within." I summarized.

"Yes, young monk; however, there is much more to this balance than mastering the elements within."

I pondered his words for a moment before asking in genuine curiosity, "What else is there, Master Fung?"

"That is a question for another day. But, for now, you should retire to your room."

"But Master Fung," I began hesitantly "shouldn't I be training with the others." My worn, waterlogged body screamed at the regretful question my mind longed to ask. However, throughout the conversation, I heard the determined cries of the boys at their self-training session.

"Tomorrow, but for tonight: rest." I bowed respectfully toward Master Fung before hurriedly journeying to my awaiting mat. Nevertheless, my mind forced my body to a slow walk as it considered Master Fung's unusual kindness of allowing me to rest. But also his final statement regarding the elements found within.

_THUD! _My messenger bag, which had been slung around my shoulder since Portugal, fell to the ground that was in front of my room along with my entangled thoughts concerning my conversation with Master Fung. A resounding gasp of shock escaped past my ruby lips.


	3. Chapter 2 - Long Ago Friend

Chapter Two – Long Ago Friend 

"Keiko?!" I breathed in utter surprise. "Keiko!" I squealed her name once again moments after the astonishment subsided and excitement took its place. My best Japanese friend, who was resting cross-legged atop my mat, rose with arms widely extended, a childlike excitement tugging noticeably upon her blushing lips. I didn't hesitate for even a moment to embrace my sisterly companion.

Much time has passed since I was able to converse with Keiko face-to-face. The last I saw her, I was boarding my flight for Hong Kong… and the life I now hold.

"Kimiko!" she shrieked with similar enthusiasm. The sapphires of my eyes met the sparkling emeralds of hers in sheer glee. Despite the time spent away from each other, Keiko's physical appearance had not changed much; she still dressed as fashionably as ever. Long, snowy sleeves protruded from beneath a gray, fur-collared vest with its silver fastener resting at the tip of her throat. Her navy jeans clung loosely to her pastel skin and high-heeled boats, decorated with an assortment of buckles, brushed up against her knees. However, her outfit's simple colors pulled together with the electric blue and hot pink hues that streaked her pixie-cut onyx locks. "How are you, girl?"

"I'm ecstatic that you're here!" I bubbled. Even though we were both fluent in Chinese, I allowed myself to slip into my native tongue. Honestly, my natural speak relieved me. Not including the "occasional" phone calls made, it would be almost three years since I last spoke Japanese.

"So…" She conveyed hesitantly; her eyes scrutinizing every detail within my tiny compartment. "I, uh, like your room." Her lips flashed an awkward smile while her eyes continued their inspection. In spite of her distasteful findings, Keiko struggled to appear genuine in her comment. I smiled then placed myself at the edge of the mat which she assumed was a gesture to retake her sitting place. Keiko truly had not changed. Her words were a bit diluted but not her thoughts.

"Come on, Keiko," bits of mockery were embedded within my laugh. "It's me, not your sister, so don't hold back." Keiko, in order to escape the abusiveness of her parents, lived in a large apartment with her older sister. As a high executive in her company, Keiko's sister forced a "muzzle" onto her in an attempt to keep Keiko looking refined like she was to impress all her constantly visiting employers and clients.

Like a small tack, I felt a stab of regret in the depths of my stomach for allowing Keiko off her leash. However, the refurbished look she now wore helped to ease the annoying pain.

"If you insist," she mumbled, shrugging off her sister's influences. "How can you survive in such a small space?! I mean, it's as big as my gym locker for goodness sake!" This was the blunt, hard-headed Keiko Tokuda I remembered.

"'Here, at the temple, we are taught to conserve things such as space and to be grateful for what we receive.'" I answered in the same matter-of-fact tone Master Fung used when he presented the rooms to Clay, Raimundo, and I. Keiko just rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me?" She scoffed playfully. "But, seriously, why would you trade your luxurious place in Japan for an outdated, shabby temple in China simply to learn how to _breathe_!"

"Okay, I'll admit the temple could use a few electrical sockets and WI-FI might be nice; but it's not shabby. Also, we do much more than breathing exercises." My tone hardened somewhat in defense.

"Oh, come on, Kimiko! When I first arrived, I saw this old guy under a tree and thought he was dead! Trust me, I think this is nothing more than a waste of your time." She mocked lightheartedly. I sighed. This was exactly how I feared Keiko would act. However, I was surprised at how calm I was taking her belligerent words. Typically, at a point in our conversation such as this, I might've begun to raise my tone in argument so it rested on the thin border between speaking and yelling; which indicated to Keiko she had gone too far. Yet I felt completely relaxed. I presumed it was a result of all Master Fung's training.

I, also, supposed that I kept calm because of Keiko's ignorance to the situation that required me to be here. She, along with almost everyone else I knew, believed I came to the temple in order to resolve my anger issues. Even though that was a part of the reason, none of them were aware of my special ability to harness fire. My father informed me that the world wasn't quite ready to learn about people with such capabilities, so I spent a majority of my childhood in isolation. Just when I was about to convince myself being alone wasn't so bad, Keiko was brought into my life. She was my first real friend; and because of the sisterly bond we developed throughout the years, I was tempted to tell her on several different occasions. However, after Keiko experienced a horrible accident involving fire, I knew we'd both be safer if it remained a secret.

"Whatever you say, Kim." She waved her hand dismissively indicating she was becoming bored with the subject. "Anyway," her voice drastically shifted into a sly tone. "Where are these _boys_ you keep telling me about?" She chuckled curiously.

"Training." I replied plainly. When I refused to elaborate, Keiko made a face in obvious disapproval. She expected me to immediately go into great detail about my fellow monks' back stories and blunders in order to fill up her arsenal of "juicy-information." However, my mundane tone clearly stated to Keiko that I was uninterested in her choice of topic. But, unbeknownst to her, there was much more feeling hidden behind my attitude of indifference. If I released any sensitive information regarding my Xiaolin friends then I would inevitably, especially those of today's incident, reveal my own.

"So, Keiko," I spoke lightly demonstrating that I was about to change our focus. "I'm glad to see you and all, but why are you here?" For once, Keiko said nothing. Her eyes, suddenly filled with a guilty gleam, dropped hastily.

"Well…" She wavered nervously. "Well, you know, I missed you." Keiko smiled stiffly; a vibrant implication that she was hiding something. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"I missed you too, Keiko; however, you've never tried to visit me before… so why now?" I questioned with my mind already sifting through several different possibilities.

"Your right… it's just that… I mean, I want you… or need you to…" Keiko stumbled trying to discover the appropriate way to begin.

"Keiko." I pressed commandingly. Her eyes locked with mine for a brief second before she pulled them away. However, that second was all I needed. "Oh, no, Keiko you don't mean-"

"Kimiko!" As if summoned by Keiko's desperation, Omi's chipper voice loudly echoed around the vacant corridors which forced me into silence. In the words of Omi, what "rotted" timing!

"I'm in here, Omi." I called out in a sigh.

"Oh," The youngest monk paused in the entrance, a blush rising to his cheeks, when he noticed Keiko. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, Kimiko's friend. I am Omi, great Xiaolin warrior." He bowed with a solemn mask hanging upon his face.

"Well," Keiko giggled, changing her dialect to that of Chinese, "it's nice to meet you Omi, great Xiaolin warrior. I'm Keiko." Omi couldn't help but blush a deeper crimson while his chest swelled with pride when Keiko addressed him as he had addressed himself.

"Of course," He grinned confidently. "I'm not just any Xiaolin warrior, but the best!"

"Oh, really?" Keiko glanced at me, humor dancing within her irises.

"Yes, of all the warriors, I've collected the most Sheng Gong Wu; and, even though I shouldn't be praised for such a thing," he muttered the last part before continuing boastfully. "I was personally chosen by the greatest evil to help usher in a world of one thousand years of darkness!"

"Omi!" I screeched catching both him and Keiko off guard. Their eyes, inlaid with confusion, fixed onto my small figure. An awkward grin stretched crookedly across my face as a nervous high-pitched giggle escaped past my lips. "Omi," I cooed softly. "What was it you needed?"

"Oh," A little light bulb flashed above his head as he remembered his original purpose. "Master Fung wishes to speak with you." Omi chanced a shy smile at Keiko. She smiled back cutely then followed with a wink; a heart momentarily fluttering above her eye. Inflamed with passion, Omi's head caught fire, bright stars substituting for his eyes, as he skipped happily away.

Keiko and I exchanged humored glances before falling onto our backs enveloped in a sidesplitting laughter.

"Keiko," I wheezed, stroking a fallen tear from beneath my eye, "you really shouldn't mess with Omi like that. H-his head could explode!"

"Oh, come on, Kim!." She coughed, dabbing away her own tears as well. "Did you see his face?" The image of Omi's engulfed head reflected within our eyes, and we were submersed into a joyful glee once more.

I took a deep, relieving breath, regaining my sanity, only a few moments later; our amusement finally dying away. _My, how I missed Keiko. _I thought delightfully. No one, not even my fellow monks, were able to cheer me up as she could. And yet, I felt a bit betrayed regarding the reason for her visit.

"I think we've made Master Fung wait long enough." I sighed in wonder meant to why the Master wished to see me. Keiko, taking another relaxing breath, nodded. Patiently, she waited outside my room allowing me privacy to change. I swiftly tore the forgotten swim top and shorts off, and replaced it with my usual red Xiaolin robes. Unfortunately, for Master Fung, I wouldn't be able to tame my hair as easily as my wardrobe. Using a fine-toothed comb, I endeavored to rip out the wet knots still plastered with sand, but they fought back viciously. Figuring this was nothing more than a hopeless battle, I seized the tangle web and positioned it into a low bun. Brushing gentle fingers through my bangs, I sited the thin locks just above my eyes before reuniting with Keiko.

A chilled wind scented with life wove between us girls as we emerged from the small building which housed the rooms. I immediately noticed Master Fung conversing with my fellow warriors in the courtyard's clearing. He, too, spotted us and gestured for Keiko and I to join them.

"Young monks," I heard the Master say as we approached. "This is Kimiko's childhood friend."

"Keiko 's a pleasure to meet all of you." Keiko introduced herself. At the sound of her crystal voice, Clay hid his reddening face behind his hat after tipping it towards her, Omi's eyes transformed into large beating hearts,and Raimundo's smile brightened with interest. _Boys!_ I thought in a huff; my eyes rolling skyward.

"Did you need me for something, Master Fung?" I asked trying to ignore the lolling tongues the boys produced after Keiko flirtatiously flipped her short curls.

"I simply wanted to introduce your friend to the others." He stated matter-of-factually.

"Oh," was my simple response. Keiko elbowed my shoulder; she was smirking at how well I had imitated the Master earlier. A light blush colored my rosy cheeks at the thought of my companion "accidentally" revealing my disrespect to Master Fung. He raised an eyebrow to our behavior but didn't press.

"Excuse me, sir?" Keiko approached Master Fung just before he turned to leave; she now stood straight-backed with a small polite grin hanging upon her lips. Keiko's older sister's influences had returned which meant she was planning something. "I would like to thank you for welcoming me into your lovely home and giving me a chance to reunite with my best friend." She bowed deeply in a graceful manner.

"No thanks are necessary, young one. It should be us who is thanking you for visiting our young Kimiko." An even deeper blush tinted my face as Master Fung addressed me as though I was one of his mere children – which, technically, I was, considering he was currently taking care of us. "If there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable then, please, don't hesitate to ask." He smiled giving the girl his full attention. Keiko's smile widened. Most would perceive that her grin grew in gratitude; however, since I was acquainted with Keiko's true self, I knew it grew in mischief. She had Master Fung wrapped around her finger.

"Well," Keiko muttered; she dropped her eyes innocently while strategically circling her toe against the hard stone. "I know it's a lot to ask, but, back home, Tokyo's Annual Cherry Blossom Festival begins in only a few days." _Here it comes._ I turned away not wanting to hear Keiko's foreseeable question."And I was chosen to give the ceremonial dance. I was hoping you'd allow Kimiko a few days off so she could help me prepare and be moral support?"

_Wait, what?! _I blinked my eyes a few times in rapid succession before a relieved smile broke over my lips. In a mere whisper, I began to ask Keiko how this**…** this miracle**…** was possible. However, a subtle movement by Master Fung towards Keiko kept me from pressing the matter.

"Are you referring to the Kugura Dance – Onmyōdō?" Master Fung asked; his eyes slightly widening in curiosity.

"Yup, that's the one." Keiko sprightly nodded.

"Master Fung, what is the On-Onm-?" Omi tried questioning; however, the word wouldn't properly roll off his tongue.

"Onmyōdō," Keiko assisted, failing to suppress an airy giggle.

"That too…" Omi sighed in admiration.

"Would you like to explain?" Master Fung looked to Keiko. A nervous smile tensed upon her lips as everyone's gaze fixed upon her expectantly.

"Well, you see it's, uh…." Her eyes moved about frantically.

"A Kagura Dance is a type of Japanese dance which appeals to the gods or spirits, and is performed only for certain ceremonies." I smoothly interjected Keiko's ramble; she shot me a grateful glance before I continued with all my fellow monks' eyes on me. "Most Kagura Dances are done by a shrine maiden who is either alone or with a group; each member being a descendant of the deity they are trying to honor. The form of the dance involves storytelling or reenactments of a fable. However, the Onmyōdō is a different type of Kagura Dance. Onmyōdō means 'The Way of Yin and Yang.' It is performed, once every generation, during the Cherry Blossom Festival to celebrate the end of winter [Yin] and the beginning of spring [Yang]. One female dancer does complicated movements while ringing a wand of bells after every turn." Upon one foot, I gently twirled then daintily flicked my wrist as a way of demonstration. " Unlike other Kagura Dances, the Onmyōdō is not done by a shrine maiden. Instead it is done by the sixteen year old daughter of the woman who did it when she was sixteen as so on and so forth…"

"Cool," Raimundo grinned; everyone returning their attention back on Keiko.

"So yer mama did this dance when she was yer age?" Clay's tone was that of incredulity.

"Well… not exactly," Keiko faltered; I noticed the hesitation within her eyes as she pulled them on me once more. My head shook subtly, and for a moment I was afraid she didn't , she did. "The girl who was originally supposed to do this dance, for unexplained reasons, refuses to do it. So, since our parents' our acquainted, I decided to step in."

"How very noble of you." Master Fung noted bowing his head in the slightest.

"What a brat!" Rai hissed. We looked to Raimundo with shock clinging to our faces.

"Pardon me?" I spoke; a twinge of animosity biting my tone.

"Unexplained reasons, yeah right! I bet she's just some priss who's too embarrassed of her family to try." He scoffed; color drained from Keiko's face as she processed Raimundo's words.

"How do you know? She could just have a bad case of stage fright?" I argued, but kept a strong hold of my inner cheek with my teeth in order to restrain the venom.

"Really, Kim? You think unexplained reasons are a simple case of stage fright? I doubt it." Rai jeered.

"How do you know I'm wrong?" I snapped.

"I thought the Japanese were all about family honor? Why would this girl let a simple case of stage fright dishonor – or whatever – her family?"

"Maybe she just doesn't want to have anything to do with her mother?" I whispered menacingly. As my emotional instability heightened, my vision dimmed until Raimundo was nothing more than a blurry mass within firing range. Bits of flames began licking my finger tips. However, before I was allowed to take one step, Keiko positioned herself in front of me; and, ultimately, saved Raimundo.

"Why don't you just shut up." Keiko growled; her expression almost as menacing as mine. "I thought you Xiaolin warriors were supposed to be some calm and loving monks! And yet you stand here, in front of _me, _judging my best friend for reasons that may be too hard for her to explain!" Rai's face was downcast, Clay and Omi looked away shamefully as if they had been secretly agreeing with Raimundo, and Master Fung nodded at the hidden wisdom in Keiko's words.

"Stop!" A familiar cry sounded as Dojo emerged from the temple; the ancient scroll held above his head. "We've got a live one." Keiko's eyes widen in fright as the little green lizard slithered closer to us.

"Snake!" She shrieked while ducking behind me for protection.

"Snake? Where?" Dojo frantically searched about; fear evident in his eyes as well.

"That's not a snake," I chuckled, and gave Keiko's hand a reassuring squeeze. "That's Dojo, and he's a dragon."

"A-a dr-dragon?" She stuttered while eyeing Dojo skeptically.

"Yes, a dragon. Dojo Kanojo Cho at your service." After a nod from me, Keiko shakily took Dojo's extended claw; he gave her a gentle kiss, which earned him a flattered giggle from Keiko and an annoyed eye-roll from the rest of us.

"So what's the Sheng Gong Wu, Dojo?" Omi questioned impatiently.

"Sheng Gong Wu?" Keiko's eyes gave a quizzical expression while mine widened in worry.

"Kimiko, why don't you stay behind and keep Keiko company?" Master Fung suggested. He stepped in front of the others to block Keiko's view of the animated scroll.

"Sure thing, Master Fung." I nodded gratefully before seizing my friend's hand. "Come on, Keiko." With that, I pulled her back in the direction of my room; silently thanking Dojo for his unintended intervention which gave us all time to cool off.

**(Note:)** All the information regarding the Kagura Dance was from:

- wiki/Kagura\

- wiki/Onmy%C5%8Dd%C5%8D


End file.
